Sueño imposible
by clumsykitty
Summary: Amar no es fácil, menos cuando una guerra puede más que los sentimientos. Un Stony a medias con una idea oscura sobre Civil War. One shot.


_Título_ : **SUEÑO IMPOSIBLE**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU, Civil War (que me va a matar si siguen así).

 _Pareja_ : Mi muy masacrado Stony.

 _Derechos_ : Marvel y su crueldad tienen hasta mis lágrimas.

 _Advertencias_ : Mi desahogo por ese nuevo tráiler, aquí dejo mi más negra sospecha sobre lo que va a suceder en Civil War. Ojalá que para cuando se estrene la película pueda reírme de esto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **SUEÑO IMPOSIBLE.**

 _Con fe lo imposible soñar_  
 _al mal combatir sin temor_  
 _triunfar sobre el miedo invencible_  
 _en pie soportar el dolor…_

 _Es mi ideal_  
 _la estrella alcanzar_  
 _no importa cuán lejos_  
 _se pueda encontrar_  
 _luchar por el bien_  
 _sin dudar ni temer_  
 _y dispuesto al infierno llegar si lo dicta el deber…_

 _Será este mundo mejor_  
 _si hubo quien despreciando el dolor_  
 _combatió hasta el último aliento_

 _Por ser siempre fiel a su ideal_  
 _luchó por un mundo mejor…_

 _Con fe lo imposible soñar_  
 _y la estrella alcanzar…_

* * *

-Capitán, nos volvemos a ver. Qué sorpresa… o quizá no.

-No… Tony, no, por favor…

-¿Ah? Tony sí, capitán.

Un par de enormes alas negras oscurecieron ese espacio al cubrir por completo los tragaluces de un día lleno de horribles descubrimientos para Steve Rogers, quien sintió un espantoso nudo en la garganta al ver como esas plumas oscuras que no reflejaban luz alguna envolvieron el cuerpo del Hombre de Hierro -apenas si con trozos de su armadura, sangrando profusamente sobre todo del pecho- creando un capullo por breves segundos antes de desaparecerlo sin que pudiera hacer algo, inmovilizado por un poder al que en sus años de jovencito asmático en Brooklyn le enseñaron tenía un temido nombre:

 _El Diablo._

Lo divisó la primera vez en una banca pública que daba al río Hudson donde pasaban los ferris con pasajeros dirigiéndose a ambas ciudades fronterizas. Estaba atardeciendo y no había transeúntes en aquella acera con vallas metálicas rodeando la orilla que daba al ancho río, viendo como dos pies descalzos descansaban sobre la parte más alta de la valla, manchados en lo que le pareció era una sustancia negra y ligeramente humeante como petróleo antes de percatarse del tremendo aroma a azufre que despedía. El capitán creyó que se trataba de algún lunático, viendo su espalda desnuda contra el respaldo de la banca de gruesas bandas de madera tratada, tenía una piel extremadamente pálida con varios tatuajes extraños en sus costados que se unían en su columna, subiendo a su nuca cubierta por largos cabellos negros, húmedos como recién salidos de una ducha rápida. La figura solo traía puesto un pantalón de piel negra ajustada que un cinturón tachonado con picos y botones metálicos sujetaba a su cadera. Unas muñequeras de tela negra, anillos de plata y uñas negras completaban el atuendo que llamó su atención, acercándose para inspeccionarle o saber si era alguien que había sufrido una accidente.

Fue entonces que le vio de frente y pasó saliva con dificultad. El hombre joven de edad indeterminada, sentado en aquella banca de manera perezosa no era humano. Sus uñas negras en realidad eran discretas garras que llevaron un cigarrillo a sus igualmente negros labios, fumando tranquilamente con unos ojos carmesí de felina pupila concentrados en el ondular del río que ya reflejaba un sol ocultándose en el horizonte. Sus cabellos lacios caían sobre su rostro pálido de rasgos andróginos, cubriéndole la mayor parte, cayendo elegantemente sobre un pecho semi marcado con más tatuajes a la altura de su corazón. Steve miró incrédulo alrededor, extrañando su escudo incautado en esos momentos.

-Buenas tardes –saludó aquel personaje con un acento británico, o eso le pareció.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Wow, que agresivo.

-No estoy pasando por el mejor de mis momentos, así que no tengo mucha tolerancia para intrusos como tú.

-¿Y es mi culpa, acaso?

-Responde a mis preguntas.

Una risa quieta pero depredadora escapó de esos labios, dejándole ver una hilera de colmillos filosos manchados de sangre, igual que las venas en sus globos oculares cuyas pupilas al fin se clavaron en él, dando un par de fumadas antes de hablar.

-Soy todo y nada. Estoy de paseo, temporada de caza.

-¿Caza? –el rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres tan… no sé… ¿obtuso? Okay, lo replantearé mejor. Temporada de recolección, ¿qué tal así? Suena más acorde a lo que hago. Recolectar.

-¿Qué recolectas?

-Particularmente, desesperanza y desamor. Son de mis preferidos aunque si te confío un secreto, es muy pero muy difícil de encontrar. La mayoría de las veces solo es decepción sazonada con envidia, rencor… estoy hasta el tope de adúlteros, mentirosos, ladrones, traidores…

Rogers dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Eres…

-¿Eh? –una nueva sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro sobrenatural- Oh, bueno, sí, sí. Ustedes me han bautizado como el Diablo. Cariño, yo ya existía antes de que tu universo fuese creado, pero me acostumbré a que siempre me dieran nombres tan folklóricos. En esta pelota azulada les dio por nombrarme así, ¿quién soy yo para robarles tal placer?

-¿Por qué estás aquí, precisamente aquí?

-Uh, preguntas inteligentes. Tú dime. ¿No están en pleno conflicto de ideales superheroicos? En el subterráneo me pareció escuchar a alguien decir que lo llamaban Guerra Civil.

-¿Alguien te invocó?

Eso provocó una carcajada del Diablo, tosiendo después con palmadas escandalosas contra sus muslos. Tomó aire, limpiándose lágrimas carmesí oscuro de sus ojos.

-Jamás me cansaré de su pensamiento narcisista. Mira que creerse tanto como para suponer que algo como yo puede ser invocado por alguien como ustedes, en verdad, no tiene precio.

Steve solo le miró con mandíbula apretada. Las cosas entre los Vengadores estaban escalando a un peligroso nivel de agresión y la persecución que estaban dándole a Bucky había puesto s mente en modo agresivo defensivo. Todavía le dolían las despectivas palabras de Tony como su insólito apoyo a un más que esclavizante orden propuesto por gente aún más insensible y poco tolerante, por no decir hipócrita.

-Mmm, capitán, en verdad no estás de humor.

-Te lo advertí.

-Escucha, Steve, ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre?

-Como sea.

-Steve, Steve, no me mires así. Yo no provoqué la Guerra Civil ni ninguna otra aunque los pedófilos de tus sacerdotes así lo afirmen. Mi agente de relaciones públicas es bastante despistado pero de ahí a ponerme como la mente maquiavélica que trajo la guerra a este mundo ya cruza la línea. Palabra de honor.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cómo recolectas tus premios?

-De la misma manera que un limpiador de la calle recoge basura. Solo espero a que ustedes terminen con sus desastres y yo me acerco a tomar los restos. Ay, sueno como ave de rapiña, razón que me dibujan así. Voy a mandar un mensaje a mi publicista, espera.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

El Diablo terminó su cigarro, levantándose de la banca. Era más alto que el capitán, quien apostó a que incluso superaba al Dios del Trueno.

-Sobre tu pregunta a cerca de mi presencia en esta hermosa ciudad, responde a mi recolecta. Hay varias vidas con las características que suelen tener mis mejores colecciones y solo estoy a la espera de que salgan del horno, si me comprendes. No te preocupes, ni tú ni tu Bucky están en mi lista –rió malicioso- Me despido, Capitán América. Los atardeceres me ponen nostálgico, necesito una buena taza de café y algo de compañía. Mis más sinceras condolencias por el fallecimiento de Margaret Carter. Ojalá se resuelva todo, lo digo de corazón. Ciao. Paka. Sayonara.

Aquel ente desapareció al darse media vuelta sobre sus talones, dejando a Rogers solo en aquella banca con muchos pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza hasta que recibió la llamada de Sam Wilson, pidiéndole que volviera cuanto antes. La situación había empeorado con la aparición de T´Challa, mejor conocido como Pantera Negra. Los problemas le harían olvidar su encuentro fortuito pues las peleas comenzaron igual que los heridos, amenazas, trampas y muertos a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no llevar más lejos la Guerra Civil. Pero con Stark del lado contrario, era casi imposible y Steve llegó a desesperar ante la necedad del millonario que terminó por dividirlos con la sombra de Hydra entre ellos.

Cuando aparentemente todo terminó, el saldo de la guerra era de números rojos. Al final había podido derrotar a Calavera con la ayuda del Sargento Barnes quien le demostró a todos que no era más el Soldado de Invierno ni la mascota asesina de Hydra. Tampoco era ese amigo de la infancia pero el capitán estaba seguro que lo mejor de su persona existía, tan solo necesitaba la oportunidad que ahora había ganado al descubrir los planes ocultos de aquella ley propuesta por sus enemigos disfrazados de preocupados políticos. La paz se asomaba tímidamente por una esquina, pero también su propia tranquilidad arrebatada desde el funeral de Peggy, la pelea con Tony y la lucha constante por proteger a su amigo. El Hombre de Hierro había sido ya neutralizado a la fuerza –por ambos amigos- antes de darle caza a Calavera quien se había filtrado al edificio donde terminaron todos enfrentados.

Una vez que su enemigo estuvo vencido, Steve corrió para verificar que el genio de las Industrias Stark siguiera en aquel recinto donde le había dejado cuando sus pies se quedaron congelados en el suelo al ver una horrible mancha de sangre que iba desde el cuarto donde dejara al castaño hacia el recinto de columnas de concreto y tragaluces rotos con trozos esparcidos de la armadura de Tony. Al dejarle, eso no estaba. Con el corazón latiéndole aprisa, se acercó sigiloso, preparando su escudo y llamando al Vengador discretamente. Un par de alas negras increíblemente extensas brotaron por entre las ventanas falsas al tiempo que sus ojos contemplaban esa figura del Diablo irguiéndose del suelo con el Hombre de Hierro en brazos.

-Capitán, nos volvemos a ver. Qué sorpresa… o quizá no.

-No… Tony, no, por favor…

-¿Ah? Tony sí, capitán.

Ese par de alas envolvieron al castaño, desapareciéndole de su aterrada vista con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. El Diablo chasqueó su lengua, mirándole divertido.

-Recolecta, ¿lo recuerdas, Steve?

-No…

-Sí, Steve. No mentí. Dije la verdad.

-Tony, no… por favor, él no…

-Ah, ¡vamos! –el Diablo alzó sus manos al techo- Ustedes lo andan diciendo todo el tiempo. No puedes ganar sin perder algo a cambio.

-No…

-¿Qué te impresiona más, eh? ¿El hecho de saber que él morirá o el hecho de saber que no lo volverás a ver? Son dos cosas distintas, o puede ser que te hayan paralizado ambas. Es posible.

-Lo asesinaste. Él estaba vivo…

-Tiempo, tiempo fuera –esas manos pálidas de garras negras hicieron aquella mímica- Vámonos entendiendo porque tú me caes bien y no quiero más confusiones.

Rogers trató de moverse pero le fue imposible. Era como si cada célula de su cuerpo estuviera congelada por una magia sobrenatural. El Diablo se le acercó tranquilamente, con pasos cadenciosos y un aire de desfachatez.

-Primero, capitán, Tony estaba donde lo dejaste, ¿okay? Pero vino este muchacho, Calavera y lo encontró ahí tirado tal como Bucky lo dejó. Obvio que no desperdició la oportunidad para masacrarlo, pero hey, yo ya estaba aquí espiando por mi momento así que cuando el villano estaba por rematarlo, lo detuve y envié a donde se encontraban ustedes dos. No hay de qué. Te preguntarás por qué este Vengador no se defendió. Realmente espero que a estas alturas sospeches la respuesta porque es la misma a la pregunta de por qué no se defendió con todo de un par de viejos camaradas. De hecho, es la misma razón para convertirse en mi colección.

-¿Qué…?

Con una risa traviesa, el Diablo se paró frente a él con ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Jugamos? Hay tiempo. Me encanta hacer esto más dramático, adoro los escenarios, lo confieso con pesar. Dime, Steve, ¿quieres saber de Tony? ¿Por qué hizo todo esto? ¿Sí? –tomó su cabeza, obligándole a asentir- Oh, ¡excelente! Lo haré de una de mis maneras favoritas. Cantando. Adoro como el sacar un sentimiento en líricas dramáticas logra un efecto sin igual.

Tosió un par de veces, aclarándose la garganta.

-Anthony Edward me hizo venir aquí porque…

 _Feet don't fail me now  
Take me to the finish line  
Oh, my heart it breaks every step that I take  
But I'm hoping at the gates,  
They'll tell me that you're mine_

-Estaba rompiéndose por dentro, pero era un hueso duro de roer, ¿sabes? Sobre todo cuando se trataba de ti. Te tenía una confianza… y algo más.

 _Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why_

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablaron las últimas veces? Es sumamente curioso que detrás de tus argumentos altamente patrióticos se escondiera tu cariño por Bucky de la misma manera que detrás del orgullo Stark estuvieran sus adoloridos celos de un amor no correspondido. Y luego, tus fatales palabras: "él es mi amigo".

 _Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I, we were born to die_

-Yo también hubiera tirado la toalla como lo hizo Tony. Si mi mejor amigo es acribillado por una estupidez, todos me acusan de ser un dictador egocéntrico indiferente a las penas de un sargento convertido en el asesino de mis padres sin mencionar que por nada me mete un tiro en la frente al tratar de hablar con él y para colmo la única persona por la que siento algo que jamás había sentido me hace a un lado cual juguete desechado, créeme, Steve, la muerte entonces se convierte en tu mejor aliada.

El Capitán América sintió sus ojos rozarse, mirando con rabia al Diablo el cual alzó sus cejas en un gesto de travesura.

-¿Sabes que pensaba Tony mientras Calavera destrozaba su cuerpo?

 _Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

Lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Steve que fueron limpiadas por una mano pálida en un gesto cariñoso casi paternal. El Diablo lamió sus dedos, probando esas lágrimas.

 _I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

-Steve, capitán, no me mires así. ¿Acaso me escuchaste susurrarte al oído "Steve, pelea con el mundo entero por Bucky?" ¿Estuve a tu lado diciéndote qué hacer o decir? ¿No, verdad? De hecho, cuando nos conocimos fui honesto contigo. Yo te advertí que llegaba a recolectar lo que tu Guerra Civil fuese a darme y fui bastante claro diciendo sobre mi pasión por la desesperanza y el desamor, todavía tuve el gesto de decirte que ni el precioso Bucky ni tú estaban en mi lista de trofeos. ¡Steve! Hasta un niño de primaria lo hubiera adivinado. Todo este tiempo solo quería a Tony Stark. Por tu falso dios de falso amor, yo no destruí a ese hermoso castaño, jamás he tocado a ninguno de ustedes de tal manera. Siempre, siempre, siempre solo he recogido sus destrozos. Quizá una que otra vez he estado involucrado en sus asuntos pero eso es tema para otra ocasión. En estos momentos hablamos de los sueños rotos.

 _Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

 _I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._  
 _I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._  
 _I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._  
 _I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

Se alejó del rubio, llevándose sus manos al pecho tatuado con una expresión dramática.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a disfrutar de los últimos suspiros de vida de Tony, tan llenos de dolor, abandono, culpa, soledad y todo eso que llaman corazón roto. Literalmente lo tiene. Capitán, te doy las gracias por tan exquisito banquete, los dedos de esta mano pecaminosa me alcanzan para contar las veces en que he encontrado en este basurero un alma tan… -suspiró hondo- Felicidades, campeón, ganaste la guerra, tenías razón. Que viva la libertad, la justicia, la amistad incondicional y sobre todo el amor. Bucky te lo agradece y yo aún más. Bye bye.

-¡NOOO! ¡TOONY!

La figura del Diablo desapareció justo cuando Sam y Clint llegaban buscando al capitán, el cual cayó de rodillas tirando su escudo que rebotó con un eco sordo, acompañando su grito desgarrador.

En el cementerio donde se encontraban las lápidas de Howard y María Stark, su hijo yacía sobre el regazo del Diablo, sintiendo sus manos cepillar sus cabellos revueltos y ensangrentados. Hojas de un árbol cercano a ellos caían junto con pétalos de un cerezo que cubría con su sombra aquellas tumbas entre las que estaba uno recostado y el otro sentado. Un par de ojos carmesí bajaron al rostro cada vez más pálido del millonario, sonriéndole igual que sus oscuros labios.

-Ya, ya, pronto se terminará, Tony. Estas lágrimas y ese dolor se irán, te lo prometo, pequeño –su mano acarició su mejilla amoratada- Nadie va a volver a abandonarte, no más rechazos ni aprovechados doble moral. Cero pesadillas, culpas y fantasmas. Yo las voy a tomar por ti, ¿eh? Me quedo con todo eso y tú cerrarás esos ojitos color chocolate tan expresivos. Sí, no estoy mintiendo. Me dicen el Príncipe de las Mentiras pero mira que todo es un malentendido siempre. Así, precioso. No estás solo al final, ¿qué tal? Eso es, déjalo ir, muy bien. Ahora, voy a poner mi mano sobre tu corazón. Tú solo cierra esos cansados ojos, eso, eso. Perfecto. Voy a contar de forma regresiva y en cada cuenta irás sintiéndote más ligero, ¿okay? Allá vamos…

La mano del Diablo se posó con dedos extendidos sobre el reactor partido en dos y enterrado en las costillas de Stark, inclinándose sobre el rostro de éste cuya frente cubrió con su mano libre, ocultándole con sus largos cabellos húmedos. El viento sopló con más fuerza, creando una lluvia ligera de pétalos y hojas secas que cayeron sobre ellos.

-Tres. Tú también tenías razón, corazón. Ambos la tenían pero siempre prefieren al cordero que al lobo aunque éste sea el que en verdad hace todo el trabajo. Dos. Claro que van a extrañarte, claro que van a llorar por ti. Uno. Este mundo fue demasiado pequeño para ti, Tony, por eso nunca van a salir de este hoyo si cada Avatar que llega lo terminan asesinando. Cero. Duerme tesoro, duerme. Se acabó, ya no más. Steve merecía el universo y tú solo eras una estrella. Voy a devolverte al cielo de donde no debiste bajar, amor. Ssshhh, sshh. Adiós.

Con un leve estremecimiento, el cuerpo destrozado de Anthony Stark por fin se quedó quieto, relajándose sobre el pasto, siendo cubierto como un manto por pétalos rosados y hojas cobrizas. El reactor de la armadura titiló unos segundos y luego se apagó. La mano que cubría su corazón se alzó, jalando entre sus dedos un resplandor dorado, el cual bailoteó como una débil llama sobre la palma que le sostuvo. Un par de ojos carmesí brillaron extasiados al observarla, ladeando su rostro.

 _Harsh words were said, and lies were told instead.  
_ _I didn't ever mean to make you cry.  
But love can make us weak and make us strong  
And before too very long  
I was totally in love with you, I bathed in you,  
Lost in you, captivated by you,  
Amazed by you, dazed by you._

 _Nothing can go wrong._  
 _Nothing can go wrong._

El Diablo se carcajeó hasta terminar con lágrimas, llevándose aquel resplandor a su boca para devorarlo. Bajó su vista a sus manos manchadas por la sangre del cuerpo sin vida sobre su regazo, limpiándolas con un gesto de disgusto sobre los nombres de las lápidas a sus costados, desvaneciéndose al acto.

* * *

 **F I N**


End file.
